it stands between us
by AL0LT0
Summary: a one shot song fic to battlefield by Jordan Sparks a Shaak Ti/OC pairing. Sparks owns the song. doctoranthony owns the character Viper and the Viper/Shaak Ti pairing.


_**I wrote this for one of the people who reviewed 'this aint no love song' I don't own the pairing or the character Viper both belong to doctoranthony who both requested, inspired and provided information for this story if you want to read any more Viper/Shaak Ti fics go cheek him out. Now on to the song fic!**_

* * *

Jedi master Shaak Ti did not like the Kaminans. It was wrong for a Jedi to feel hate but this was an exception. The Kaminans showed no compassion for the clones they created. They deprived them of their child hoods and the love that even she as a Jedi had known. This was why when orders came down from the Jedi temple saying she was to be reassigned as general of the clone commando unit alpha squad she was more than happy to accept. She knew the Jedi that was taking her place and Shaak was confident he would treat the clones well, in addition to keeping the Kaminans in check. So after she got the news Shaak Ti boarded the first transport ship off of the stormy ocean world and went immediately to meet her new squad.

* * *

It had been months since Shaak Ti had first joined with alpha squad. They had been in countless battles and she had saved all of her men's lives at least once. One clone however seemed even more grateful than the others. His name was Viper. Shaak Ti could clearly sense the emotions coming from him. She recognized them easily for she had seen them many times it the people of Corascant who lived unaffected by the war. Viper loved her. Part of Shaak told her she should put a stop to it. But something deep inside her heart said otherwise. Deep down she loved him to. No mater how many rules were against it Shaak Ti could not avoid it. But just because the feelings were there didn't mean she had to act on them. It wasn't a problem as long as she didn't act on them.

**Don't try to explain your mind**

**I know what's happening here**

**One minute it's love**

**And suddenly it's like a battlefield**

Viper watched her from a distance always a distance… He hated the distance it was driving him crazy. Well_ crazier_ he had to already be crazy to have fallen in love with a Jedi. But truth be told he really didn't care and just like that it was settled in his mind. He was going to tell her. He'd seen the way she looked at him. How could she not feel the same way?

**One word turns into a war**

**Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?**

**My world's nothing when you don't**

**I'm not here without a shield**

**Can't go back now**

Shaak Ti sat in her room at the Jedi temple meditating. There last mission had been exceptionally difficult and Shaak was just about ready to go to sleep when she heard a nock on her door. She stood and went over to it.

"Can I help…" her voice trailed off when she saw who it was. " commander Viper what is it?" she already new what he wanted though, his emotions were unmistakable.

"Shaak may I come in?" he asked. Shaak Ti could only node.

_This isn't happening! He's not really going to try this is he? Not at the Jedi temple?_

**Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing**

**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again**

**Why we gotta fall for it now**

Commander Viper stepped through Shaak Ti's doorway and removed his helmet, his deep blue eyes looking at her as if she were some kind of divine goddess. "Shaak." He said simple. "I love you."

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield?**

**A battlefield, a battlefield?**

"Commander…" Shaak Ti began not shore how to handle this.

"I know you feel the same." Viper broke in.

"Commander this is inappropriate…" she tried again.

"Do you or do you not feel the same way?" Viper asked not wiling to drop the issue.

"This is not the place nor the time." Shaak hissed.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Viper pressed folding his arms over his chest plate. Shaak sighed.

"I am a Jedi it is against the Jedi code to form attachments and falling in love is most certainly an attachment." She tried to reason.

"You still haven't answered my question." Was Vipers stubborn replied.

Shaak lowered her voice till it was nearly a growl. "It doesn't mater if I share your feelings or not. It is _forbidden._ Now please leave my quarters before I am forced to escort you out." Viper looked mad but obeyed turning on his heals and leaving the room.

"What is it with Jedi and not giving strait answers?" He mumbled as the door closed behind him.

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**

**A battlefield, a battlefield?**

**Why does love always feel like**

**Can't swallow our pride**

**Neither of us wanna raise that flag**

Life had gone back to normal for Shaak Ti. Well almost normal. Viper was avoiding her. She understood his anger and frustration. But she could not understand why he couldn't just leave well enough alone.

_Doesn't he understand there are bigger things at stake in this war than the happiness of two individually?_

**If we can't surrender then we both goanna lose**

**What we had, oh no**

Viper avoided Shaak Ti after the day in the temple. He tried to see were she was coming from, tried to understand that it was the way she was razed. But he still couldn't bring himself to understand completely.

_O Shaak why can't you see how much I love you? _

**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**

**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again**

**I don't wanna fall for it now**

They were on yet another mission on some god forsaken separatist world. The war had spread to all reaches of the galaxy and Shaak Ti and her commandos found themselves constantly in battle. It was at the second battle of geanosis when it happened.

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield?**

**A battlefield, a battlefield?**

Shaak deflected countless laser bolts. Trying to protect herself and her squad. She was so busy trying to protect the men behind her that she was leaving herself open to attack. Viper was the one who spotted the droid sniper. But by the time he saw it the blast was already on a marked course with Shaak's heart. Viper didn't think he acted.

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**

**A battlefield, a battlefield?**

Shaak Ti didn't realize what was happening until a millisecond to late. Viper pushed her out of the way just in time. The blaster shot meant for her tearing through his thick armor as if it were paper.

"MEDIC!" Shaak Ti's screamed running over to the fallen commanders body. "MEDIC!"

**Better go and get your armor**

**(Get your armor)**

**Get your armor**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(Get your armor)**

**Get your armor**

**I guess you better go and get your**

Viper woke up to the steady sound of a heart monitor. He forced his eyes open and looked around in confusion trying to take in his strange new surroundings. That's when he noticed the troguta women, her delicate chin resting on her chest in sleep as she sat in the chair next to him.

"Shaak?" he said hoarsely not quit believing it.

**We could pretend that we are friends tonight**

**(Oh, oh, oh)**

**And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright**

**'Cause baby, we don't have to fight**

**And I don't want this love to feel like**

**A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**

**A battlefield, a battlefield**

Shaak Ti woke up with a start upon hearing the clone commander's voice. Her hand shot out unconsciously grasping his.

"What happened?" Viper asked looking confused.

"You were shoot on geanosis." Shaak replied with a watery smile. "A sniper droid had me in its sights but you pushed me out of the way." She turned her gaze up to the ceiling trying to keep the water out of her eyes. "O force don't you ever do that to me again." She ordered her voice shaking slightly as she tried to fight back tears.

"Do what?" Viper asked even more confused than before.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again." She replied turning her watery gaze on him. He winced at the sight of her tear stained face. "The thought of loosing you…." She trailed off. "Don't _ever_ do that again."

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

Viper spent about 3 weeks in the med bay before he was released. In that time he got many visitors. Fellow members of alpha squad, troopers from visiting battalions, he even got a visit from one of his hatch mates captain Rex. They all came and went there was one person however who showed up every day to see him.

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**(Fighting, fighting for)**

"Yes." Shaak Ti said casually just a few days before Viper was to be released.

"Yes what?" Viper asked, just moments ago they had been discussing future battle strategies. Well she had been discussing battle strategies he had been daydreaming about her goddess like features.

"At the Jedi temple when you asked me if I had feelings for you. The answer is yes." Shaak Ti replied knowing what was coming next.

"So does this mean…."

"No Viper it doesn't. I am still a Jedi and I am still bound by my honor not to break the Jedi code." Shaak answered sternly.

"Can't you break the code just once?" Viper asked sadly. Shaak looked into his handsome blue eyes and looked away immediately regretting it. Without a word she stood from her seat and left the med bay.

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**

**A battlefield, a battlefield?**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**

**A battlefield, a battlefield?**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**

**A battlefield, a battlefield?**

Viper was glad to be out of the medical center. He hated the cramped area and the smell of antiseptic. But he really wasn't glad to be going back to his unit. Too much had changed between him and Shaak. He now knew that she cared about him. But in some ways that just made the rejection hurt even more. Viper didn't want to be around her anymore. 3 days after he was released viper put in a request to be transferred to a new squad.

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(Get your armor)**

**Get your armor**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(Get your armor)**

**Get your armor**

It had been almost a month since Viper was shoot by a droid sniper and his request still hadn't been granted. Alpha squad had been granted temporary leave on Corascont and he had been promised his request would be put through by the time they left the planet. Unfortunately the order came before he could be transferred.

**Why does love always feel like?**

**Why does love always feel like?**

**A battlefield, a battlefield**

Shaak Ti stared at the barrel of a blaster rifle aimed directly at her heart. The man who stood behind the gun was trembling like scared animal.

"I cant." Viper whispered lowering his gun from Shaaks body. He pulled off his helmet revealing his o so unique blue eyes. "Kill me, _please_." He whispered to her. "So my brothers wont know I let you go." Viper squeezed his eyes shut waiting for death to come. Instead he felt the worm presents of someone elts's lips touching his. He opened his eyes and looked at the troguta in shock.

"I hope to see you again one day commander." Shaak whispered in his ear. She softly pressed another kiss to his lips slipping a small blue light saber crystal into his hand.

"I love Shaak." Viper whispered.

"I love you to Viper." Shaak Ti replied before darting off into the Corascant night, safe from the genocide that was taking place.

**I never meant to start a war**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**I never meant to start a war**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

* * *

_**Once again I own absolutely nothing here. O and this is a one shot. O-N-E S-H-O-T! Please let me keep it that way! …. Well… what are you waiting for REVIEW!**_


End file.
